Storage rack systems typically comprise a series of vertical columns with braces installed across adjacent pairs of columns. Horizontal step beams link braced pairs of columns to form a storage framework. The horizontal step beams are spaced at vertical intervals to create multi-tiered storage bays. Various types of decking have been used to create storage shelves onto which product may be stored or displayed on storage bays.